Bully
by Viiranen
Summary: He's obsessed. Takeshi knows he is. It just doesn't stop him. Because really? If he was really hurting her, she would tell him to stop. 8027 fem!27. Oneshot


**Bully**

Yamamoto Takeshi really likes Sawada Tsunahime's legs. They look so smooth and soft, he so wants to touch them whenever he sees her stumbling around school giving more than a generous peek to some hidden things, to anyone in vicinity with that short, short girl's uniform.

Takeshi also likes her tiny waist that hasn't really developed that much and her almost there hips she has. They all make her look so fragile and adorable, like she was a princess in need of a prince to save her, like her name suggests.

Takeshi likes her big expressive eyes that can tell anyone when she's lying, like in their math class when Nezumi-sensei asks her where her homework is. He likes how her lips get into that delectable pout that just looks like something Takeshi'd like to gobble right up and come asking for seconds afterward. He likes her tiny shoulders even if they're always slumped down and depressed. He likes how dainty and delicate looking her hands are and how they still can hold so much.

But what Takeshi _loves_ about her is her inability to hate anyone, even her bullies. Because if she started hating Takeshi, he wouldn't know what to do. How else would he be able to get her attention, make her show him a bit more of her panties, other than while fetching him something menial from the rooftop? How else he'd get her to blush like she'd been doing something good girls aren't supposed to, other than have her running to get some soft drinks for him and some other guys from the baseball team? How else is he supposed to get her to have her stuttering in that absolutely irresistible way other than by cornering her in the school hallways? How else would he be able to see her bite her delectable lips other than when telling her to do _various_ things?

How else is he supposed to approach the infamous Dame-Tsuna?

Takeshi knows it's called bullying what he's doing to her. But he's kind of defending her now, you know. Back when they were assigned to the same class back almost a good year ago, some of the girls weren't very fond of her. Actually not at all, but Takeshi can't understand how anyone could dislike someone so adorable. Either way these girls who weren't fond of Dame-Tsuna were doing much more mean spirited things than Takeshi could fathom. Tearing at her hair, calling her awful names, smiling and saying horrible, horrible things, and carving words on her desk, that are still there. In a way Takeshi kind of saved her from worse bullies by noticing her one morning.

He hasn't been able to forget her after that.

At first Takeshi was almost brave enough to ask her out, but his bravery left him when she came to the roof top like the note he gave her said. Then he saw her and made an excuse _'You'll be our team's new secretary! Right Sawada-chan?' _Sure she sputtered and blushed at what he said, but she didn't refuse. Soon she was running doing all the errands to the baseball team could ever think of.

Takeshi thought he'd won some time to gather back all the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend.

Then instead one afternoon Yusuke-sempai got the bright idea to have her go fetching all the team's stray balls. Rest of the team was whistling and cat calling when she went running after few balls her skirt creeping higher and higher, and her face kept getting redder and redder from fatigue. Soon enough the team kept hitting only fails and Tsuna kept running after them and everyone was exclaiming loudly of Dame-Tsuna's lack of assets.

Takeshi didn't hear any of that.

All he noticed were Tsuna's trembling thighs and her face that was glowing from all the sweat and exertion. Looking much, much prettier than she had ever been before. Takeshi hit the ball and she was again send to get it back from whatever bushes.

Later in the locker room it was decided that Dame-Tsuna's new job was just to keep picking the team's stray ball's since Takeshi seemed to enjoy watching the useless secretary run so much. Takeshi himself said nothing but he did smile at the thought of seeing Tsuna like that again.

After that afternoon things kind of escalated from there.

'_Sawada go get us some drinks, we're thirsty!' _

_'Dame-Tsuna, we need these done but we have practice today. At least fill them up to look like we tried!' _

_''Secretary, won't you lend me some money. I'll pay you back! ...maybe.'_

And anything else the team could think of to humiliate her. Takeshi among them feeling like a pervert when thinking Sawada looked extremely delicious doing some of the more embarrassing things.

Not everyone was interested in humiliating Dame-Tsuna and they stopped teasing her somewhere along the way. None of them interested in walking, talking boards after all. And their school was full of more 'developed' and 'mature' girls to get to know than Dame-Tsuna.

Leaving Takeshi behind.

So the few mean girls that had been bullying, the infamous Dame-Tsuna of Namimori Middle, had been changed to baseball team with a new toy, to a couple of stupid, horny teenage boys interested in seeing a girl their age do embarrassing things, to just Takeshi. Everybody else just sort of stopped, not interested enough in Dame-Tsuna and her eternal failures.

So here Takeshi is waiting in front of a the sleaziest shop he could find for Tsunahime to get him some dirty magazine he's heard the other boys at the baseball team talk so much about. Not that he'll need the magazine's help in anything after Tsuna comes out of the shop. Her face strawberry red and just handing him her purchases. She shakily walks off in the night, not saying anything and Takeshi just keeps his eyes on her back and wonders. What he'll have her do tomorrow?

Tonight he'll just be thinking how short the skirts on Namimori's girl's uniform are. Later Takeshi notices that he's crumbled the magazine up and tries straightening it out a bit. After all Tsunahime's whole allowance went into buying the thing...

Today was going to be perfect!

Yamamoto Takeshi stretched his hands towards the cerulean blue skies. A few cotton clouds floating lazily above the quiet morning. The suburbian houses of Namimori glowing in soft white. Gentle spring wind, cool and refreshing, assured that today was going to be nothing less than absolutely flawless.

And Takeshi was going to confess to Tsunahime.

Takeshi couldn't help it but his grin grew wider when he thought how he had planned it all to happen. He was going to be meeting her on her way to school, like he does every once in a while. But instead of have her give her bento to him like other times and have her carry his school bag couple of steps ahead of him, he was going talk to her. First he would tell Tsuna that he was sorry and that Takeshi had only been so mean her to because he thought she was really cute. Obviously Sawada would forgive him and blush prettily. Takeshi would then continue on how he just wanted to spend time with her and how'd he like if they'd make it official. Then Takeshi was going to ask Tsunahime if she would like to be his girlfriend. She should say yes.

Takeshi couldn't contain himself and he shivered a bit out of excitement. He even had figured out what their first date was going to be as well – Giants versus Tigers baseball game, eight days from now at Tokyo dome. There was no way he was going to fail!

Speeding up Takeshi started to jog towards the junction that Tsunahime tended to use on her way to school. It wasn't all that far off from Takesushi, but it did give couple of extra minutes to his school trip. Also it was ways off for rest of the students that attended Namimori Middle.

Takeshi was early. Really early. Apparently early enough that Tsunahime wasn't going to be here for good fifty minutes if she wasn't going to be running late -early. And she was always running late. Takeshi grinned, feeling stupid. He was going to be waiting for Tsuna for a while, wasn't he?

First ten minutes he stood at the junction went with Takeshi looking at clouds and deciding which ones looked most baseball related. One was definitely Slyly! At twenty minutes he tried not to blush and think what kind of panties Tsunahime might be wearing today. The ones with teddy bears, pale blue ones or something else? At thirty minute mark Takeshi was convinced she'd be wearing the one's with just a bit of lace on them. Forty minutes since Takeshi had arrived to meeting point marked at him kicking little rocks to 'goals'. Fifty seven minutes past arriving and Takeshi was starting to expect Tsunahime running towards the school.

Right now Takeshi's hands were getting kind of sweaty, but he wasn't sure why. He knew his game plan, he had even written a short apology letter so he'd remember what to say. But right now he had hard time remembering why he decided to confess to the girl right before the school... Oh, right after school she would just vanish, like smoke, before he would have time to talk to her. And Takeshi wasn't convinced he'd find her after school hours. Most times he just got lucky when he saw her.

Minutes ticked by and there was no sight of Tsuna, just some housewives and student's from others schools hurrying along. Takeshi was starting to feel nervous. To alleviate some tension he chuckled a bit not wanting to look uncool.

That's when he almost missed it.

"Reborn!" High pitched voice split through the morning air. "I'm going to tell Sasagawa Kyoko how I feel with my Dying Will!"

As Takeshi was trying to figure out where the strange declaration came from, a large dust cloud materialized itself from the direction of Tsuna's house. Soon enough the cloud was on him as a blur of movement zipped past Takeshi and was gone just as fast. All he recognized from the hectic moment was a familiar sight of puffy and uncontrollable bed hair.

Silence was deafening in Dame-Tsuna's wake. Some housewives and students kept staring after her few seconds before coming back to it and shaking their heads. Even Dame-Tsuna wasn't stupid enough to go running through the streets in nothing but her underwear, screaming random catchphrases. It was just an early morning mirage, right?

People merrily kept on their way completely ignoring what had just happened. And soon enough street was becoming deserted. Only Yamamoto Takeshi was left standing alone, wide eyed and slack jawed, on the street.

Poor boy's face was slowly turning darker and darker red as his brain slowly caught up on what he just witnessed.

AN: I had plans for this. Great, complex plans that would span to make a whole new KHR! worl of it's own. None of them that would have helped continue this horrid trainwreck of a story in any significant way. Ergo why this will be a oneshot.


End file.
